Tears Into Wine
by elflady436
Summary: First Songfic-Tears into wine by Billy Talent. Duncan and Courtney, nothing seems to be going right anymore. Courtney has been cheating on Duncan with Alejandro and lies about it then blames Duncan for drinking so much. Duncan won't give up. She wont win.


No TDI/A/WT

A/N- First ever-srry if its not great. I am begging you to R+R PLEEEEEAAASE! Tears into wine-Billy talent, it belongs to them and whoever else!

Courtney POV

I just don't understand what's been wrong with Duncan lately. I mean he has millions of flaws that I am constantly trying to change for his sake but he has just been drinking so much and I don't know what to do. Most of the time I feel like he's not even listening to me anymore. I get so angry with him and he just doesn't seem to care, like he's got better things to do, or better people to spend his time with. He's probably cheating on me now that I think about it, Yup he is DEFINETELY cheating on me with that Goth bitch Gwen. She's had her eyes on him since we met her with my cousin Trent two years ago. He no longer gets angry at me either though, normally I would like the fact that he doesn't bother arguing with me but….he just seems so, uninterested lately. The only thing I've ever done that might have upset him a little was when I cheated on him for Alejandro that one night at a party. I was caught up in the moment, Duncan wasn't there and Alejandro just seemed so upset that he couldn't get Heather. All he did was stare at her that night that is until he pulled me outside making sure she noticed as we left. Then, well things just happened and we were caught up in the moment. But when he found out he was angry at first and then it just kind of faded away, I'm pretty sure we're drifting apart, but it's his entire fault anyway. He told me he forgave me and gave me this look that was so genuine it seemed almost lifeless, as if he didn't care what I said whether or not I apologized. Of course I did lie, I've been seeing Alejandro behind his back for months now. But it's fine because, well Duncan doesn't have to know.

Duncan POV

She probably thinks I'm cheating on her by now. Ever since that first time I found out that she was cheating on me. I loved her, me and Gwen are strictly at a friendship status and its going great so neither of us really want it to change at all. Courtney's been bitching me about my drinking lately, she says that if I ever want to be good enough for her I should stop, she says it's a bad habit that's gonna ruin my life or something but I honestly couldn't care less. There's one song that can completely explain why I've been drinking so much lately.

_The gun is loaded the glass is full. Down the hatch and the triggers_ _pulled. Off the wagon and back onto the stool. I know that when I stare into your eyes, I can see all the years of lies, ghosts and demons you never exorcised._

Ever since she just happened to meet Alejandro they've been going at it full force. I was madly in love with her, when I looked at her I saw two beautiful sparkling, honest, onyx eyes. All I see now are the lies that she's weakly attempting to hide from me. I know people, so I've known for a while. She was supposed to be the good one as in I am supposed hurt her not the other way around. Her eyes are empty, no longer honest, lying to me, cold, dark that onyx looks like pitch black, a gateway to hell. I can see Alejandro, she wants to be with him not me, she refuses to tell me and that hurts the most. It's not just him though, before this got so serious she's done it before but I could just shrug it off and forget about it. Since this started I see Alejandro, and every single guy she has hurt me with, DJ, Noah, Justin, Geoff, and even Cody when she gave in that one time.

_All the friends that I've ever known are the streetlamps I follow home, but I'm in the crowd and I'm all alone. Tear the moon from the stars tonight, twist my arm like a knife tonight, and if you wanna leave then that's alright well I'll just turn these tears into wine._

I can't bear to stand time with Courtney any more; I spend my time in cheap coffee houses, bars and clubs with Gwen just to forget about my life and her. Gwen is there for me, but lately I can't stand human interaction, I'm an alcoholic, depressed and almost emo, a social outcast. Sometimes I sleep on the streets, I'm never home and my teeth are instantly set on edge whenever I see...her. If I could stand to I would just scream, I KNOW THIS IS NOT WORKING, YOU WANNA BE WITH ALEJANDRO JUST LEAVE GO TO HIM AND NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN! IM PERFECTLY FINE LIVING WITH JUST A GLASS OF FUCKING WINE! If only I could.

_His fate was written on a neon sign__, __A DUI never changed his mind__, __he got hooked like a fish caught on a line.__You never gave yourself a chance to shine__, __your destination's a chalk outline, and when you get to the gates you'll be denied. _

Yeah, my life is ruined. It is all Courtney's fault though, I don't care about anything anymore. I just couldn't care less about breaking laws, drinking and driving. I get drunk every fucking night and the feeling has grown on me. But it's not like I like it though. If Courtney hadn't fucked up my life I would have a chance at a positive future. If only I hadn't chose Courtney, what if Trent didn't exist, did i feel more for her. Gwen was like my sister, until Alejandro, and then I guess I started wishing she would want to be more than like siblings. Courtney who? I don't care about her, I don't care when she burns in hell because she brought hell to me, Gwen will always be there for me, friend or...more.

_All the friends that I've ever known__are the streetlamps I follow home, and I'm in the crowd but I'm all alone._

I am sick and tired of this lonely life. I WANT TO CHANGE! I'M STARTING TO LOSE FAITH IN THE GOOD PARTS OF THE WORLD AROUND ME! I know they're there, at least I think. Gwen I am positive is the right choice. Nobody understands, no one gets this loneliness, this depression.

_Oh Lord, I just can't__, __tear the moon from the stars tonight__, __twist my arm like a knife tonight__, __And if you wanna leave that's alright, well I'll just turn these tears into wine. Tear the moon from the stars tonight__. __Twist my arm like a knife tonight__, __and if you wanna leave that's alright__, __well I'll just turn these tears into wine. All the friends that I've ever known__ a__re the streetlamps I follow home__, t__he tide keeps pulling me down__, __I try to reach higher ground__, __I'll never give up and drown._

I am going to find that bitch right now. My blood is boiling now, I can't stand this anymore. Sprinting to our apartment I can't help but be nervous. She was a bitch, but a not the type of bitch you wanna upset. She was annoying and totally dependent on other people for her to order around but she was violent. People watched me as I plowed my way through the crowded city streets. They yelled, but I didn't hear them. My life is going to change, I'm gonna drop this drinking thing, Gwen's gonna be there. She will always be there for me, unlike Courtney. Gwen will help me get through this, maybe we'll end up together but I don't care, I just want to be free dammit. Finally, I reach the building. I was way too angry to wait for that fucking elevator, fuck it for being so slow. My lungs were on fire because I just ran all the way across town but I didn't care. Just the thought of leaving that bitch in the dust pushed me all the way there. I sprinted as fast as I ever had in my life down that hallway barely stopping in front of the right door. I barged in the door slammed against the wall making a large crack. It wasn't long until I found her, but what I wasn't expecting for some reason was Alejandro. It felt weird to actually see them up close; it was disgusting, them making out on the couch that I once slept on. "Duncan what the fuck?" She yelled as if she was not to blame, like I hadn't even seen them sucking on each other's faces and pulling apart with a sound like a suction cup as soon as the door hit the wall. "You know I should really be saying that to you bitch!" I screamed. "Hey!" Alejandro protested hoping to get more from Courtney. "You can just sit the fuck back down-no wait that's my couch you GET OUT!" I screamed my rage taking control of my body. "You can't yell at him like that you get out of here and never come back you fucking drunk!" she shrieked.

_Even though I just can't__, __Tear the moon from the stars tonight__, __Twist my arm like a knife tonight__, __And if you wanna leave that's alright__, __Well I'll just turn these tears into wine. Tear the moon from the stars tonight__, __Twist my arm like a knife tonight__, __And if you wanna leave that's alright__, __Well I'll just turn these tears into wine__, __Tears into wine__, __Tears into wine__. __Well, I'll just turn these tears into wine._

"you know what you whore, the only reason I have to drink so much is because of you!"

"ME?" she asked like that was completely the wrong question and now, Satan was here. Honestly I didn't care anymore. I am taking that demon by the horns, or whatever.

"Yeah with all these man whore you fuck around with and you think is a secret. Yeah, I knew well before you told me the first time." Courtney now seemed at a loss for words. Like my response put her in an awkward situation where she had no idea what to say.

"Yeah that's right I'm not gonna be your slave anymore, I have hated you ever since you broke my heart the first time, no the first time I forgave you because I thought it was a onetime thing and you actually loved me. You don't even know what that word means." My blood pressure was rising and my face was like on fire. The neighbors had obviously come to see what was happening but we paid no attention to them.

"Y-Y-you can't talk to me like that, my name is Courtney Branton and I will sue you for everything you own!" That bitch was crying now but that wasn't a trick to get me back, that was genuine frustration. Delicious.

"Ok well first let me tell you something, you can't get through your life the way you are, well I mean you can, but eventually your gonna regret it. If you don't love someone, and you have the guts to look them straight in the eye and lie to them that you do, you deserve to go to hell more than anyone." And with that I stormed out of the room and as I made my way to the stairs, there she was, Gwen. She definitely knew what just happened, by the crying, screaming and crowd of people around our door. No words. We looked each other straight in the eye and left, Courtney hysterical, Alejandro a mix of confused and bored, and all those people who witnessed my joy in Courtney's eternal damnation._  
><em>


End file.
